


She is a Goddess, and a Mother

by The_Grimm_Chronicler_and_Local_Idiot



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babysitter!Radiance, Gen, Radiance becomes a mom for one night, Radiance has to babysit a bunch of vessels, Radiance is fluffy moth mom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grimm_Chronicler_and_Local_Idiot/pseuds/The_Grimm_Chronicler_and_Local_Idiot
Summary: Hornet and Grimm had to leave for a shopping trip in the City of Tears and were in search of a babysitter for all the vessels they got out of the Abyss. They seeked almost everyone in Hallownest for this, but all were busy or flat out refused.All but a certain moth goddess.
Relationships: Grimm/Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	She is a Goddess, and a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing is, this was supposed to be a jokefic I wrote on my Discord server. But it got out of hand and I ended up falling completely in love with the idea of Radiance being cute with a baby vessel. So, yeah, maybe this'll become a series, maybe not. 
> 
> We'll only have to wait, I suppose.

* * *

The moth goddess sighs inwardly. This is truly exhausting.

She had been in charge of taking care of the little ones while the others are gone. Unlike most would assume, the goddess' presence was not requested; she searched for the pair and offered herself for the task. The dumbfounded expression on the huntress' face and Grimm's own amused smile had made this all worth it for her. 

Perhaps she had done that as a small way of making up for them after that whole infection fiasco; she's not entirely sure. A tiny, hornless vessel, smaller than the Knight, had approached the enormous goddess and tugged one of her wings lightly, to catch her attention. She glanced at them.

A small, gentle smile formed itself on her face as she spotted the tiny vessel tugging at her wing. She picked them up and nuzzled them, hugging them close. "What is it, little one? Perhaps you require assistance?" She asks as the tiny vessel tilt their head to the side in a slight motion and she points at the other vessels playing happily with the toys and videogames.

It all, ironically enough, warmed her heart.

"Do you not wish to play with the others?" They shook their head and gave a little pat on the goddess' chest, feeling the unbelievable softness under their palm, making her chuckle and bump their forehead softly with her own as they gently cupped her cheeks. "You wish to play with me, little one?" Whispered the goddess, her smile widening ever so slowly as the tiny vessel seemed to bounce slightly on her arms, one of their little stubby arms that cupped her cheeks had moved away, pointing at the pile of unused action figures in a small, hidden box under a wooden table.

Radiance wondered briefly about it but decided that she would question Hornet regarding that at a later time. She had a more important thing to worry about, after all.

No, not a _thing._

They were but a sweet, shy little vessel that has chosen to play with _her_ rather than their kin. It had honestly surprised her, she hadn't expected any of the vessels to approach her at all. She was confused at their approach at first, she had to admit. 

"Alright, little one. I shall play with you; anything to make you happy." The goddess whispered for them, nuzzling them with her cheek. They squeaked out a faint sound, one that sounded like a soft giggle, which made the goddess stop her nuzzle assault immediately to look at them in astonishment. It was then, that something truly marvellous happened. It made her heart melt completely.

_"Ma... Ma... Mama..."_

Radiance couldn't exactly remember what had made her bawl like a newborn grub. If it was seeing a vessel talk for the first time or the fact that they had called her _their mother_.

"Oh, silly... You are so adorable, _my child_... _My sweet, sweet child_..." Radiance murmured, as tears rolled her cheeks and the goddess gently caressed the child in her arms.

The goddess placed them on the ground so she could wipe her tears of joy away. They held her wing and she led them to the box, where they unpacked the action figures within and begun playing together while they awaited the Troupe Master and the huntress' arrival.

Hornet and Grimm arrived late at their home. Way too late.

They had an unfortunate delay at the City of Tears, involving some rascals who decided to steal from the little shop they had just left. They rushed to give chase, dropping their bags on the ground. They eventually caught them and sent them to Ogrim, so the knight could give them a harsh scolding and punishment.

"Oh, _goddamn it_...!" Hornet whispered harshly, scowling in anger and clenching her hands so tightly it was a wonder how she hadn't managed to break them. Grimm laid a hand on her shoulder, caressing his lover sweetly, certainly helping her relax. Only a little. "Relax, my dear. We can just buy them again; geo is not an issue." Hornet sighed deeply, placing a hand on top his. She was annoyed that they had to leave their bags to chase the thieves, only to have them stolen as well.

"Come, dear. Let's buy the threads and the meat again and retire to our home, Radiance might be exhausted since she has spent nearly the whole day with your siblings." The huntress groaned at that, nodding slowly.

"Ah... You're right, Grimm. Let's get this over with." She grabbed his hand and as she dragged him away, they made their way back to the shop, seeking to replace what they lost.

Once they were done with their shopping trip, the pair made their way back home. It was already midnight and if Hornet was being honest, she half-expected the moth to just give up on waiting for them and just leave the vessels to fend for themselves. Of course, should Hornet discover that the Old Light had done such a thing, she'd hunt down and slay the Goddess herself. This she vowed.

Fortunately for everyone, that was not the case.

As they arrived at the home on Dirtmouth, the pair of lovers were met with an adorable, heart-melting scene of several vessels sleeping. All but a tiny, hornless one and the moth goddess, who was still there, playing with the little one while the others slept peacefully.

Radiance held two action figures; one of herself and the other, the Lord of Shades. Meanwhile, the tiny vessel held an action figure of their favourite sibling, the Knight, Ghost. 

Hornet and Grimm placed their bags onto the table and quietly as they entered, they left. 

The night in Dirtmouth was quiet, save for the occasional laughing and singing coming from a certain moth goddess within the walls of the huntress and the Troupe Master's home.


End file.
